codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Maximillion Vi Britannia
Biography Birth and Young Life Born Maximillion Vi Britannia to Charles Zi Britannia and Mariane "the Flash" Vi Britannia, born a year older than Lelouch Vi Britannia, he was a tactical and strategic genius who unlike Lelouch was a master at Knightmare Frame combat from a young age. Joining the Military in his youth he was raised to prominence, being on of the few chosen to be the successor to Emperor of the Holy Empire of Britannia, his knights became known as the Belatu-Cadros Knights. His first major action was during the 2nd Pacific War where he led the Invasion of Japan and his Knight: Seitz Kururugi quickly eliminated the Chinese Emperor who had his country providing support for fleeing Civillians in Japan, Maximillion's strategies made use of the Knightmare Frame speed and within a week the entire o f the Japanese Army had been destroyed, Maximillion combined the speed of the Kightmare Frames with the Aerial Supremacy of Britannia's Airforce to criple Japanese Forces and even his once loss by Tohdoh at Itsukushima didn't hold him back while however it was revealed at a later date that Max had not been leading the Britannian Forces at Itsukushima but instead a proud General which before Maximillion and Charles had seen as expendable and a liability to the invasion efforts. A Year afterwards, on his tweleth birthday he is given the Rank of Supreme Commander of the Britannian Army, it was he who found Lelouch and brought him back to the Empire unharmed. Maximillion used his control with the Army to ignore Lelouch during his return to Japan as he instigated a mass rebellion with the 11s, this was his plan to bring about a large number of Resistance in Area 11 and then Lelouch would abandon them to their doom as Maximillion's Knights led Army quickly eradiacted the Rebellion. Maximillion also gained a valuable ally on his 12th Birthday, the Naturally born Geass Contactor: Silvaria, who told Maximillion where Atlantis was located and the technology that was hidden there, technology that in theory would make the Empire he held together with Schneizel and later Lelouch...invincible. Lelouch of the Revolution Maximillion descided after seven years of hard work that the once proud nation of Japan had yet to kneel before his mighty army and so stepped forwards by bringin g Lelouch to Area 11 to start the plan he had originally prophesised would be deserving of the plan he had descided to enact, arriving with Lelouch, Silvaria, C.C. and Seitz in Japan gave him time to prepare the plans he had going for the Japanese people. Many of his plans included getting Prototype Knightmare Frames out into use for his Knights while at the same time hiding proof of Lelouch getting injuries from the Knight of Two: Kasien Ci Britannia, the Demon of Britannia. However news of the injuries on the Black Prince reached the Britannian Homeland much to his displeasure and caused Kasien to arrive in Area 11 to see if the injuries invoked on the Devil of Britannia was true, upon learning of the truth he snuck into joining the Black Knights alongside Lelouch and abandoned them at the Black Rebellion by attacking Tohdoh while Lelouch fled the field to find Nannully. Maximillion joined in combat with his new Knightmare Frame: IFX-P01 Tribunal, using this heavily armed replica of the Gawain and with Seitz at his side, Maximillion quickly overpowered the Japanese Army calling themselves the Black Knights and used this to his advantage to retain peace over the entire of Japan, though many of the Black Knight Leaders were captured it seemed that the results were not as Maximillion desired and therefore not all resistance in Area 11 had been defeated. Lelouch of the Revolution 2 Maximillion had been concentrating on finding a way for his forces to gain access to 9th Generation Knightmare Frames and to activate the Defiler and Darkness Knightmare Frames for Lelouch and himself, he backs Nina's research into getting a Sakuradite Nuclear Reactor working so that they could have an alternate means to power Knightmare Frames and superior weapons, Maximillion also allows the building of Democles however he turns down the idea of using it on every known location in the world and instead comments to Schneizel that if they opress everyone with the use of the F.L.E.I.J.A. would simply cause people to riot and that Schneizel would simply have to kill them all. It was revealed at that time by the Geass Directorate that the "Britannian Judges", which was a group that Maximillion commanded at the worse case or at the best case was only a member of, the "Britannian Judges" were a combination of religious fanatics and Celtic descendents whom believed that Geass was a boon from God which they would use to create a "Human God" as well as to keep the Combined Unconscience fuctioning without interuptions. V.V. searched for a way in order to counter the "Judges" however he fell into a trap by Maximillion, eventually the prince used his Regulator ability to remove V.V's code and return it to Silvaria, before killing his Uncle in the process. Maximillion aids Lelouch in putting down multiple rebellions before making final preparations... Lelouch of the Revolution 3 Stats Hand-to-Hand Combat When it comes to fighting outside a Knightmare Frame it seems that Maximillion is quite the opposite of Lelouch as he had taken on every known physical combat course available to him and seems to have close to a photographic memory by which the speed he has been able to learn and master each of the different fighting styles, he is amazzingly fit and Seitz pointed out that among the unnecesary things he has in his Sky Fortress Bathroom and his personal Bathroom at his own Villas, he also has a long yet compact Lap Pool for doing laps up and down in a sense to keep fit. He has a Number of Skills: *Firearms - Maximillion has amazzing aim and it shows with the practice he has done in a Knightmare Frame. *Swordplay - Maximillion most favoured skill is that of the traditional Britannian Sword Duels, he is elegant and beutiful with a blade as he is deadly *Using his Body - Maximillion is as elegant as a cat, strong as the Britannian Lion yet lethal as the Britannian Snake, Maximillion targets the weakest point of a person's body and attacks it until it is disabled or until the person is dying from their wounds. Knightmare Frame Combat When it comes to Knightmare Frame combat, he has inherited his mother's skills with a Knightmare Frame, Maximillion has been seen doing a number of moves that remind the Knights of the Round of Mariana "the Flash" Vi Britannia. The Knightmare Frames he has piloted are: *IFX-P01 Tribunal *P-00 Darkness Command and Strategic Skills Maximillion's strategic skills are expected to encompass both Lelouch and Schneizel's own, he either plans ahead or out-thinks his opponents depending on the synario at hand, to add to his own he even has a number of Commander Units or Vehicles that will do everything he commands at the simple request. Commands are see below: *Dagda-Class Aerial Fortress: Dagda. *Celtic-Class Aerial Dreadnought: Celeste. *Roughly 6x Celtic-Class Aerial Dreadnoughts seen to date: the Celtic, Morrígan, Dorset, Nemhain, Badb and Lug. *A unknown number of Logres-classes in the 8th Fleet. *A unknown number of Caerleon-Classes in the 8th Fleet. *Roughly 18x Gaul-Class Aerial Destroyers. *Unknown Number of MP-01 Meliant and MP-02 Meliant Metros 7th Generation Mass Produced Special Operations Knightmare Frames *Unknown Number of RPI-V4L Gareth Knightmare Frames *Unknown Number of RPI-212 Vincent Commander Types *The 7th, Upgraded and 9th Generations of the P-01 Maleagant Knightmare Frame series Knightmare Frame *7th Generation Knightmare Frame: P-02 Safir *7th Generation Knightmare Frame: P-03 Morholt *7th Generation Knightmare Frame: P-04 Clegis *7th Generation Knightmare Frame: P-05 Bellinore *7th Generation Knightmare Frame: P-06 Geraint *7th Generation Knightmare Frame: P-07 Donard *7th Generation Knightmare Frame: P-08 Constance *7th Generation Knightmare Frame: P-09 Tiran *7th Generation Knightmare Frame: P-10 Inez Geass Maximillion's Original Geass is much like Lelouch's however it plays more on using the Loyalty or Lack of Loyalty to cause the one it is used on to follow the Commands of the user unlike Lelouch's Geass which places the idea of following the Command into their head, his Geass is known as "To Make Those Not Loyal Bow". Maximillion's Geass has long since evolved into its activated level and long beyond that point where he is capable of gaining other abilities, the greatest effect of his Geass is that it cannot go "Run-Away" however a disadvantage (or in this case an advantage) of his Geass is not only does it evolve rather quickly but it can be used a multiple of times to disasterous effects as well as the fact he only needs to think the Command to be able to force them to obey so long as his Geass is activated. Maximillion is also a High Level Regulator, meaning he can control the powers of normal Code Bearers and even take them from the unworthy and/or give it to the worthy, a Regulator is able to become Immortal so long as his Geass isn't permanantly "Run-Away" and he has the right state of mind...fortunatly for Maximillion it seems that being with Silvaria allows him to ignored having a right state of mind (which it is unproven he has otherwise) and his Geass allows him to not go "Run-Away", only a Regulator with Geass can control the Atlantian Geass Weapon: Death Saurer. Maximillion has a Wired Geass known as "The Infinity" which he uses to increass his own power with endless energy much like "The Zero" can do, once it was shown by Camera to the world and hence made Britannia's Grey Prince seem invincible, it and his Regalator Status are needed to pilot and power the Geass Knightmare Frame: P-00 Darkness, a Knightmare Frame which is a replica of the strongest in the world. Maximillion has a crimson Geass eye instead of a purple/pink eye, it is revealed that the Bird Insignia in his eyes is actually not the Geass Insignia he has now as an immortal and says that each one is different depending on the new Immortal, Maximillion's like many of the Naturally evolved Geass Users has a Spiral Insignia which is a sign of endless power which it only ever showed its "True Form" when Charles angered Maximillion in the World of C. Soundtrack Maximillion's Soundtrack is "Maximillion" from Valkyria Chronicles. thumb|350px|right|Maximillion's Theme Category:Original Characters